


Delivery

by Summerspeck



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Gen, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: A figure in red takes a moment to take in the Holiday spirit.





	Delivery

It was that most wonderful time of the year! As well as the most busiest time of year. Not that he would complain.

It was the Holiday, for Venus' sake. It was all part of the job. And like last time, he was not alone.

As a special favor, he had invited Team Lightyear to come help him once more. Not out of duty or obligation, but out of friendship. This time, they didn't have to particularly worry about any evildoers trying to ruin the season for everyone, especially with the usage of stopping time. No, instead they were focused on making a perfect delivery for all the good little girls and boys with every present, every decoration, every symbol of the season.

It was the least he could do to say thank you for their help last year.

He was watching the snow dance outside in the moonlit night and hearing the wonderful sounds of clinking and clanking of Elf-GMs hammering and working away on constructing toys. Buzz Lightyear and his team were overlooking other details, like checking up on the sleigh that would carry everyone through the cosmos for that night, putting together decorations to give to the citizens of the galactic public, and tasting (not eating and swallowing!) Holiday canes and other delicious goodies.

Santa Claus himself was taking a breather to look at the twinkling stars, his generous nature all fired up and ready to give hope and good cheer towards others.

"Santa!" He turned to answer the one who called his name. It was XR, treading over to him. He reminded Santa, "C'mon, big guy! We're ready to go."

The man in red smiled and nodded before replying, "Right then! Let's go, my friend."

And off they went, off to make a special delivery for a very special night.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from an old drabble from a prompt list, and so I did it with the prompt 'delivery', only on this website, the drabble is slightly edited. It's kind of ironic that Santa is highly underrated in the show and yet very popular around the real world LOL. I saw folks posting their Christmas content today (be it art or writing) online and I felt inspired to do the same thing for here because it's the holidays, although I wish I posted some artwork but alas, 'twas not meant to be this time. Either way, enjoy and have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
